Life's A Cliche Movie
by Silver Drizzle
Summary: Riku loves Namine. And the moment has come for him to tell her. What happens then?


**A/N: **I was hoping that I could get this done before NamiRiku day but oh well... If my first attempt for a fanfic fails, then whatever. I'll try again. xD

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Everything belongs to their rightful owner - Square Enix.**

**RNRNRNRNRNRNR**

_Maybe it was her genuine sweet smile that captured his heart; Or, her angelic voice that seemed to calm the storm inside him whenever he felt queasy. Whatever it was, it made him love her so much._

The twenty one years old silverette turned and laid comfortably on his left side to get a good view of the blonde laying beside him. Her eyes were close, hiding those bright cerulean hues that were filled with life. Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, Riku pulled her close to his chest. His chin resting on her head, silently and contentedly taking in the sweet strawberry scent that was radiating from her.

He remembered the first time they met five years ago. It was at his father's party when he was recognized as one of the top artists in Twilight Town. He found her sitting on a stool in the corner of a cabin, wearing a white dress and blue sandals. He was curious as to why she had chosen to stay inside than to enjoy the cold sea breeze and the black star filled sky like the other people. When he got the courage to talk to her, she said that she's scared of the ocean.

Two years later they meet again. That was the time when Kairi - Namine's older redhead sister - and Sora - Riku's childhood and best 'male' friend- were fooling around each other, sending a hell load of love signals here and there. When it seemed that the two were still oblivious of their painfully obvious love, Namine and Riku took it upon themselves to act and play matchmakers. After a month or two of endless nagging, they had successfully brought Sora and Kairi together.

"Nami," he whispered softly on her ear as a mild breeze passed them by. The sound of flipping pages was the only sound around them, other than the rustling of the leaves and grasses of course.

"Hmm?" The blonde snapped an eye open when she heard him shuffling beside her, only to meet those aquamarine eyes that were looking down at her. His spiky silver locks felt like feathers caressing her pale cheeks. His lips curled upwards and formed into a smirk.

'I love you Nami' was what he wanted to say. He wished to confess to her right then and there. Yet it seemed that no matter how good looking or how intelligent he was, he's still vulnerable to the courage-stealing-love virus.

"Sleeping, are we? I thought we went here so you can draw the sunset." Riku said with an amused glint on his eyes. "Or was that just an excuse so you can have me all for yourself?" He 'tsked' and shook his head, with a look similar to a father who's been disappointed on what his son did.

Namine's face burst into different shades of crimson and her eyes widen. She pushed Riku away as she got herself in a sitting position. Her sudden action left the young man stunned.

"Wha-No!" She hastily answered, hoping that he would believe her. "Kairi's busy preparing for her date with Sora. And...and you said you have nothing to do so... That's why I asked you." It wasn't entirely the truth and she knew it. She 'always' ask Riku to go with her at the Sunset Hill just so she could have some inspiration to create another masterpiece. An artist, no matter how good she is, always need some encouragement, right? Right?

Riku sat up and dusted his black pants, not even breaking eye contact with her. "Really?" He raised a silver eyebrow, implying that he didn't buy her excuse. He even smirked.

"Well..." Namine started as she absentmindedly twirled her golden locks around her finger, a habit that Riku know so well. She always do that whenever she's racking the back of her head for an answer or when nervous. Her gaze remained on Riku as if she was memorizing every single detail of the silverette.

"Well what? Just admit it, you love me." The words flowed out smoothly before Riku could stop himself. He rubbed the back of his neck and finally tore his gaze away from her. He hung his head down when he felt his cheeks grew warm.

"How-Kairi told you, didn't she?" Her voice was serious and that caught Riku's attention. He looked at her and found that she's still blushing.

'Told me what?' The silverette thought as he stared at his best friend's flushed face. He suddenly had an idea to where this was going but he wanted to make sure. He needed to. "Yes. She did." He lied.

"Oh." She blonde chuckled awkwardly as she fidgeted, obviously wishing to disappear in a puff of smoke and leave fairy dust behind. "You're not mad...about me...liking you?"

It was a whisper. A barely audible whisper that Riku would surely miss had he not given his full attention to the blonde.

"No." Was his quick reply. He couldn't help but give her a toothy-grin that looked so much like Sora's. He must have looked like a dreaming idiot because Namine looked at him weirdly, but he didn't care. Right now, he could hardly contain himself.

"That's a relief." Namine placed a hand over her chest as she released the breath she'd been holding. She smiled timidly at Riku.

"Well, how about me liking you?" He asked her. This was his chance, a one in a million chance to tell her how much he admire her and he wouldn't let this opportunity to slip away.

"Uh...well, I think that's impossible since you have a lot of-" The blonde was cut off when Riku stood up and walked over the safety railings of the hill. "Hey, what are you-"

Riku turned around and flashed her his 'infamous' smirk that could get girls drooling. He continued walking and jumped over the rusty rails, making Namine even more nervous.

The silverette made an O shape with his hands and placed them over his mouth before yelling 'I love you Namine'. It echoed and that made Riku's smile grew bigger.

He was sure that the whole town heard him. And more importantly, the girl he loves heard him, loud and clear.

Namine gaped at Riku, still not believing what she heard. She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. This was like one of those corny chick flix that she hated so much for being so predictable. Now, she knew why some people loved those overused moments. It felt different when you were on your own cliche movie.

Riku twirled and stared at Namine. A smile etched on his red lips as he hopped over the railings and waltzed back to the surprised blonde. He knelt down on one knee and held her hand before she could protest. "You know, it doesn't take much to fall in love with you Namine."

**RNRNRNRNRNRNR**

A/N: This may seem like a 'NamiRiku oneshot' but I don't know! Haha. I'm still thinking if I should turn this into a short chapter story or leave it as it is. But since this is for NamiKu day (I'm late I know), this is for them and their fans. :D

Oh, if this is to be turned into a chapter story, this will become a love triangle since I also love NamiXas. :P

I'm aware that my grammar sucks since I'm running out of words to use (heh) and I'm confused with what 'tense' to use. But I hope you enjoyed reading this /cliched/ piece.

Review and tell me what you think about this story. Or how I can improve my poor writing skills.


End file.
